


Pidge

by PainInSilence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Mutant Spencer Reid, Paladin Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid is Pidge, Spencer Reid is a Summers, government coverups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Here’s as simple as summary possible:Spencer Summers is nicknamed Pidge but goes by Spencer Reid now. More on why, Inside!
Relationships: unknown - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Summary / Spoilers / Explanation

So, Spencer Summers is nicknamed Pidge, is a Paladin of Voltron and an honorary X-men member; But his BAU team mates are unaware of this, as Spencer’s cover storyis a technophobe with little fighting experience and the last name Reid.

—

I want the X-men and the BAU team to not know that Spencer was a Paladin of Voltron or the BAU to know his real identity.

—

I’m thinking: 

Spencer attended the Garrison as a kid instead of Xavier’s because he wants to find their real parents who were lost on a space mission but then the whole break out thing happens and he goes missing until he returns and the government requires them all to shut up about it so the team does but he has their parents and they live at the mansion but Spencer still wants to work because it’s in his nature now so he goes to school again and ends up with a job at the BAU where the government helps cover up his real life (also the gov doesnt know about Spencer’s real identity or that his parents came back with him) so eventually even though the war had ended (they spent 7 years in space) one of the Galra has a suicide mission to attack the earth as a last bit of revenge on Voltron so Spencer’s identity is revealed to everyone because the Gov and the Alteans decided it’d be best to stream them fighting if ever needed so the public would recognize Voltron as the allies not enemies.

—

And Now that that mess of a run on sentence is finished- let’s attempt to write it! I have a little bit done but who knows if I’ll get more than the first chapter out


	2. We Don’t Have Time To Unpack All That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction of current events for Spencer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered writing more for the first chapter but to keep myself from stressing out this’ll be it as I write more.

Spencer Summers

Pidge

Spencer Reid

Each one of his names represents a person his two other families don’t know about. 

His brothers don’t know he’s a Paladin and he can’t talk about his work because the FBI believe the X-men are terrorists

His fellow Paladins don’t know his brothers or his co-workers because the government doesn’t want them meeting in person

His co-workers don’t know he’s a Paladin or an honorary member of the X-men

Spencer “Pidge” Summers (Reid) is one person living three separate lives all at once. 

He may not see much of his other two families now-a-days since the FBI and X-men don’t mix or because Voltron doesn’t exist on earth, but he’s still a Summers and still a Paladin. 

It’s an actual nightmare even imagining having his three families meet and now it’s happening in the worst way possible.

The Intergalactic War had ended only 2 years ago and Spencer has to admit he was expecting something space-related to go wrong much sooner than this. It doesn’t mean he was ready for it, though. 

Since returning to Earth, Spencer had been trying to prepare for the day when his three families inevitably meet. It would be absolute chaos with him at the center. 

The Six other members of Voltron (they always counted Coran and Shiro when off-duty) would be in one place catching up with more than small check ins.

The Six BAU other agents would be discussing the signs and how the feel about his secrets. 

His parents and two brothers, and maybe even the small family at the Institute, might be there and have to decide how to deal with his other families knowing their relations. 

And then Spencer would be there in the middle. All three groups all focused on him and the fact he was not JUST the person they knew. Or at least, that’s what he imagined would happen.

However, there’s afleet of Galra determined to get one last attack on Voltron in orbit, keeping the Paladins in the sky away from the other two groups. 

It’s absolute chaos on the ground and in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered also titling it “This Might As Well Happen” but Spencer knew it was gonna happen anyway and it fits better to encompass the other characters, too.


End file.
